Cubone's romantic rescue team
by carrotee123
Summary: follow a cubone who leads a rescue team who was once human as she and her rescue team of 7 find out how to deal with love and children and also an aggron who runs into a garchomp who almost kills him for bieng on her land but falls in love with him find out what happens when love happens in a rescue team


Cubone's romantic rescue team

once a cubone lead a rescue team that saved the forest and world from destruction she was once human but now she is a cubone forever but its not so bad she has been a cubone so long she has a crush on a pikachu in her rescue team he was her first friend and he beleived her that she was once human he was the only one she told she was human he didnt mind though because she looked like a cubone in his eyes its about friday 2013 10;00 pm this was the night she would confess her love for him in there secret base she walked slowly up to him cubone: hi pikachu pikachu: hi cubone how you doing my best friend cubone: i have to tell you something pikachu just promise me we can still be friends pikachu: sure i promise whatever you say that we will still be friends cubone: okay here i go pikachu (blushes) i love you i think your hot and cut and sexy please tell me that you feel the same pikachu: i i do cubone i think your sexy i love bieng in this rescue team with you cubone: (in cubone,s mind) wow he thinks the same (looks down) oh my god my pussy is leaking i love him alot control yourself cubone you can do this dont let him notice pikachu: (looks at cubone,s body and see,s leaking coming from in between her legs he knows she is in heat) umm cubone whats in between your legs cubone: (blushes) oh nothing to worrie about pikachu: spread your legs can i see are you hurt? cubone: no im not hurt i really dont wanna move my legs pikachu: (with pleading eyes) please cubone i know your in heat let me see it please cubone: ok ok i will let you see it (spreads legs so her pussy is visable) is that better love pakichu: wow i dont know what to do i never seen a girl in heat before and a girl has never loved me before cubone: well im not a master at pokemon mating because i was once a human but im getting a feeling that you should "clean" me as in lick it till i cum pikachu: ok my love pikachu starts licking cubone,s pussy making sure she gets the max amount of pleasure and she cummed all over his face he started wondering what the others would say if they saw them doing this but cubone looked at him as if reading his mind as if saying dont worry about them she then started licking pikachu,s memeber she sucked until he cummed all over his face when they were done they both lied on their bed and kissed each other good night and smiled at each other and went to sleep. the next morning cubone woke up to cum all over the bed she tought she mated with pikachu last night because she lost control last night so she started crying and pikachu woke up to confort her pikachu: whats a matter my love cubone: im so sorry pikachu i didnt mean to mate with you i i lost control last night i was not aware of what i was doing pikachu: what we didnt mate last night i just licked your pussy and you sucked on my memeber i wont mate with you until im ready for it cubone: phew i thought i mated with you pikachu: well we should clean the bed so if our partners come in they wont notice and then we will get breakfast so cubone and pikachu cleaned the bed then went to the kitchen were there partner gligar is they met gligar while in a cave he atacked them then cubone jumped right in front of gligar to protect pikachu with a bone rush wich hit gligar right in the face and he fell over cubone was about to finish gligar off until gligar said he would like to become part of their team gligar: please dont kill me please im soory please i i will join your team please cubone said yes since she was the leader then gligar became their first offical team member to join thier rescue team gligar likes to snoop around and be in everybodys bissnes but he has a crush on the ninetales in the rescue team so he been to bussy to talk to cubone and pikachu so he could impress ninetales its working kinda ninetales is a little hard to convince she is one of those girls that you really have to try hard to make her love you anyways gligar asked cubone somthing gligar: hey leader cubone you and pikachu okay i heard noises coming from your guys room but i decided to leave you to alone because you guys get angry when i go into the room without permisssion so cubone: it was nothing gligar i just fell off the bed im fine gligar: what about the moaning i heard cubone: i hurt my knee it healed though im fine gligar: okay so what are you guys eating cubone: eggs pikachu: toast gligar: can i ask you somthing cubone how do you get a girl to like you like a ninetales cubone: gligar i know you love ninetales but take your time she is very hard person to swoon gligar: okay by the way there is trouble in the east caves i think vaporeon has not come back and we are worried cubone: okay me and pikachu will go and check it out so cubone and pikachu went to the east caves they searched for hours and didnt find vaporeon then they went around a corner and found that vaporeon was fighting a leafeon vaporeon was badly injured leafeon is a grass type so vaporeon was in trouble one more hit from a grass attack and he would be done for cubone jumped in and blocked the giga drain with her bone the leafeon was female and she was shocked that i came out of nowhere and blocked her giga drain also i was in heat so she was angry cubone: vaporeon why did you go alone vaporeon: pant pant i didnt lucario went with me but i lost him i really nedded him here so he could mega evolve and beat her up but i dont se him anywhere lucario: vaporeon there you are leader cubone what are you doing here cubone: lucario let me handle this lucario: okay the battle started the leafeon jumped up into the air and fired a rasor leaf cubone effortlessy blocked it with here bone and went in for a bone rush wich hit the leafeon right in the head then her pussy wich hurts alot leafoen: ouch th that hurt you bitch how dare you hit me cubone: so what now time to finish this cubone threw her bone at leafeon who just deflected the bone but that was a distraction cubone came right out of the ground and upercutted leafeons stomach then grabed her bone to finish the poor defensless leafeon off cubone: you ready to die leafeon: gasp please spare me please gasp please then the leafeon fell over and fainted on the ground cubone was about to put her out of her missery when suddenly vaporeon came out of nowhere and stopped right in front of leafeon stoping cubone short of a bone rush vaporeon: noooo cubone dont please i think im in love (blushes) please let her join us please cubone: vaporeon she nearly killed you vaporeon: i know she is strong that is way im in love she wasint gonna kill me she told me she was just testing me but then you came and made her angry with your heat she was jelous lucario: wait cubone your in heat cubone: yes im in heat but i dont want anyone hitting on me im in love with pikachu lucario: understood leader cubone: ok vaporeon she can join but you are carrying her there if you love her you will do that vaporeon: yes cubone leader i will so they all exitted the cave cubone: you are to tell no one im in heat okay i will hold a meeting later today okay lucario: yes leader cubone vaporeon: pant pant yes leader pant cubone dang this leafeon is heavy back at the house in vaporeon,s room leafeon was lying there after her battle with cubone 30 minutes later she started waking up she was not very happy at first leafeon: ugg were am i no im in your room get me out of here right now! vaporeon: now leafeon calm down please i want you to be trusted i saved you from bieng put out of your missery please leafeon wasint reluctant to calm down at first but she started to calm down 5 minutes later leafeon: so im apart of a rescue team now and your room is the only one available for me right now vaporeon: yep leafeon: ok i dont mind bieng in a rescue team or bieng in a room with you but i want to know who was that cubone is she your girlfreind vaporeon: oh that was our leader and no pikachu is her girlfreind she will explain it at the meeting she will also make you introduce yourself to everyone leafeon: when is the meeting vaporeon: in a couple seconds cubone let me calm you down first lets go leafeon followed vaporeon staying real close to him she probely loved him to so she didnt want anyone to steal him from her cubone: ok team pokegod,s today before i get to the important discusion we got a new memeber of the team leafeon if you could introduce yourself leafeon: uhh umm hi i i im leafeon i i im very shy around people un unless im battling them i i get nervous i i would like to help y you guys alot im done cubone: oookay she is a shy one well then now to the important thing why i called this meeting team i am in heat i know you all would really like your master to love you but i have a crush on pikachu so dont treat me any other special thing exept for being your leader understood team everyone: understood cubone: ok everyone you guys can go and continue what you were doing before you were called to the meeting me and pikachu are gonna go in our room and talk everyone left vaporeon and leafeon left to vaporeon,s room gligar followed ninetales and cubone and pikachu went to there room gligar: look ninetales i can use poison jab ninetales: mm hm cool gligar gligar: come on ninetales you got to admit that im pretty cool ninetales: ugg im sorry gligar i just cant find a reason to love you that hit gligar hard gligar: ahhh that hit me in my heart gligar started crying and went away from ninetales so she could not se him crying then ninetales felt bad the truth is she loved gligar just as much as he loved her she just was being a liitle hard on him ninetales: oh man i hurt his feallings what do i do hmm i know there is a flower out in the woods i can give it to him as a soory present then i will kiss him as a bonus so ninetale went to cubone,s room but remembered that they were talking but she had no choice ninetales: umm cubone im sorry for bothering you and pikachu but i need to go to the woods to get a flower for gligar i hurt his fealings and i need to get the flower can i go cubone: thats okay ninetales go just hurry ok ninetales: ok so ninetales went to the woods to get the flower for her love she spotted the flower but then all of a sudden a vulpix appeared out of nowhere to take the flower it would be okay but it was the only flower left ninetales: give me that flower vulpix: ha no i need to give this to my love he is cute and i need this ninetales thought this wasint worth fighting so she put on a sad act ninetales: but sob i need it for my love i i said sob somthing i shouldint said and now i need to say sorry sob it struck somting in the vulpix,s heart because the vulpix handed over the flower to ninetales vulpix; go ahead i will find another one anyways ninetales: sob thanks the vulpix dissapeared ninetales: snicker sucker what a stupid vulpix giggle okay i will need to get home now and give this to gligar ninetales made it home and went to gligar,s room ninetales: umm gligar im sorry about before but here is a flower gligar: sniff you got this for me ninetales: (blushes) oh it was nothing giggle i kinda had time and i think i do love you gligar couldint believe he was hearing this she said she loved him this is when ninetales heat started acting up ninetales headed closer to gligar and kissed him on the lips then he fell over then she put his covers over him them she lied down next to him. the next moring gligar saw ninetales in his bed and he was glad she loved him gligar: moring love ninetales: yawn good moring gligar im gonna go to the bathroom quick my love i have somthing special for you knew what she was going to do she was going to show him her pussy ninetales: okay now ninetales this is your first time showing your pussy to someone so im gonna have to make my heat act up wich isint very hard im already horny ninetales rubbed her pussy until her heat started showing ninetales: okay here i go ninetales exits the bathroom and sits next to gligar ninetales: so gligar what do you wanna see gligar: you will really show me it ninetales ninetales: if you want my love gligar: show me my love ninetales: ok my love but i warn you you might wanna wear sunglasses giggle ninetales spreads her legs so her oussy is visable she was leaking out of her pussy gligar knew she was in heat gligar: do you mind if i "clean" you my love? ninetales: go ahead my love giggle so gligar started licking ninetales pussy she moaned every time his tougne touched her pussy making gligar,s member grow alot they cleaned each other till they ran out of energy ninetales: pant pant wow gligar your somthing alright i love you gligar: me to my love they kissed then lied down so they could get thier energy back meanwhile in vaporeon,s room vaporeon: were you confortable last night leafeon leafeon: i guess im just not used to sleeping next to a boy you know (blushes) you know well it does not matter i went to sleep ok last night vaporeon: ok im happy your okay with this leafeon: (grumble) oh it looks like im hungry sorry about that vaporeon vaporeon: its okay leafeon lets go get breakfast leafeon: ok meanwhile in cubone,s room cubone: pikachu this feeling inside me i wont be able to control it for long when it hits mating season i wont be able to control myself i hope you will know that so will you mate with me on mating season pikachu: sure cubone anything for you my love cubone: wow i didnt expect you to say yes so easly wow i im so happy pikachu pikachu: cubone you know i was your first freind ever and we started this rescue team together i know you the most and i would like to do anything to make you happy mating season is in two days i will mate with you on mating season i just got to know if you can handle children cubone: sniff i can handle children chatot might not like it at first but if he hears there my children he will understand as long as they dont go into any caves until they are old enough two days pass quickly mating season is today and cubone can already feel here control over her body going away and making her lustfull cubone: oh pikachu wake up my love what day is it pikachu: let me guess mating season come here my love i wanna give you a big hug cubone and pikachu mate all day pikachu,s member sliding in and out of her pussy until he knotted her causing his seed to shoot into her womb thats when cubone regained control of here body and found herself on top of pikachu cubone: pikachu did we mate then she noticed he knotted only then did she notice that his seed was filling her womb and she loved it cubone: oh pikachu more give me more of your seed please pikachu: oh my love thats all i have i filled you to the brim then pikachu took his momber out of cubone,s pussy thats when she fell on the ground and sighed releif as her bladder emptyed because they were mating all day she was not able to go to the bathroom and she just released it all over the floor she didnt care though all she knew was that she mated with pikachu everone else mated with there loved ones that night even gligar got ninetales pregnant but vaporeon had no such luck this was leafeon,s first mating season so she didnt feel the need all that much pluse vaporeon tried his best to make her horny but no luck she was a brick wall but he knew next mating season she wouldint be able to resist him she did kiss him on the lips though wich vaporeon counted as a victory. the next morning cubone called a meeting everyone came wich is vaporeon lucario leafeon gligar and ninetales cubone: ok everyone im pregnant so im gonna go talk to chatot so i will be back you all watch the secret base till i get back everyone: ok cubone and pikachu left the base to go talk to chatot chatot: what your pregnant so how do you plan on taking care of these children cubone cubone: chatot i will find a why please let me have them chatot: hmm ok fine just make sure they dont cause trouble when they get older and we will be fine cubone: thanks chatot you can count on me all of a sudden there was a loud noise outside it was tryanitar and his gang of two tryanitar aggron and flareon tryanitar: har har skwirm you little bidoof bidoof: ugg cubone: stop that tryanitar tryanitar: oh cubone we havent met in a long time oh it looks like your pregnant your vanurable never say that to a pregnant women a pokemon may be slower when pregnant but the attack power is greatly increased so she can defend her babys tryanitar used dragon rage and came rushing at cubone cubone wasint fast enough to dodge but her attack power was so power full she used bone ruch and just hit tryanitar in the stomach just as he got close to her the hit of the bone rush plus tryanitar running at full speed dragon rage cause that one bone rush to knock out tryanitar out with one hit flareon stepped up since he was a fire type he used flamethrower but cubone just spun her bone in a circle the a batton and the flamethrower did nothing then she threw her bone wich was a distraction wich flareon fell for when he looked back cubone was gone then all of a sudden she uppercutted him in the stomach that would not have been so effective but since cubone is pregnant the power of all her attacks were increased so it knocked flareon out in one hi aggron didnt think twice he ran away cubone: there you go chatot throw those wanna bees in jail chatot: nice work cubone no wonder your team trust you guards take these two to jail then cubone and pikachu went home meanwhile at the base in vaporeon,s room leafeon: giggle oh vaporeon it tickles when you touch me there vaporeon: come on leafeon how am i sopposed to clean your fur if you keep on moving leafeon: sorry i will try to be still vaporeon was cleaning her in the bath because she wanted him to he cleaned her fur until he came to her pussy leafeon: whats a matter vaporeon vaporeon: umm its just your pussy i dont think i should clean that i think you should its your pussy after all leafeon: oh its okay vaporeon just clean it vaporeon: ok vaporeon rubbed her pussy with the soap then she made a moaning sound that was music to vaporeon,s ears and made his member hard after vaporeon cleaned every inch of her body including her boobs they got out of the shower and dried off leafeon: thanks vaporeon your really nice to someone who almost killed you vaporeon: i knew you would not kill me leafeon: true i might have carried you to my den but hey it was the other way around giggle vaporeon: ya i guess so leafeon: (blushes) i really liked it when you rubbed my pussy vaporeon: it was nothing anyways we should go collect berries leafeon: ok meanwhile in gligar,s room ninetales: so im pregnant now hmm gligar: what do we do now ninetales: i guess we should kiss alot gligar: ok so ninetales and gligar kissed each other cubone and pikachu made it to the base then went their room cubone: finally home ahhhh then agian cubone,s bladder exploaded pikachu: are you ok cubone you have been peeing alot cubone: oh i have a short bladder i should really pay attention when i have to pee oops giggle pikachu: oh cubone you have alot of opps but thats why i love you if you were a human you would have been the sexiest human ive ever seen cubone: oh pikachu thanks somwere in the forest aggron is still running until he stopped to look behind him then saw and garchomp she was female and angry that aggron was in her land garchomp: what you think your doing here now you must die aggron: please no dont kill me i will do anything garchomp: anything hmm okay you come to my den with me and i will spare you aggron: gulp ok miss whatever you say garchomp: ok good boy garchomp grabs aggrons are then hits him on the head so he wont figure out were her den is aggron wakes up in a cave that is lit up alot he is next to the female garchomp who is more sexy in the light to him than the night aggron: couldint you just blindfold me or somthing garchomp: aww that would have been to boring anyways you are going to do what i say tonight then i will set you free tommorow and you will never come back and bother me agian or i will kill you got it aggron did not like the idea of dying but he felt like he was in love garchomp,s blue eyes made him very happy aggron: ok whatever you say miss garchomp: by the way my name is garchomp thats what you can call me aggron: ok garchomp garchomp: ok lover boy now you belong to me tonight so your going to have to clean my pussy garchomp spreads her legs to reaveal her big pussy garchomp: there you go lover boy do it now aggron didnt protest he did what she said all night the next day she woke him up garchomp: ok lover boy your time is up leave now so aggron left not happy that he left but he dicided to go back to her even if she might kill him he was in love. the next day aggron went back to her cave and was scared that she might kill him knock knock garchomp: oh its you i told you not to come back you know what this means im gonna have to kill you aggron: please no dont kill me garchomp i have to tell you somthing garchomp: sorry my rules are rules garchomp smacks aggron on the head wich knocks him out aggron wakes up chained his legs chained together making it imposible to run away and his arms making it impossible to grab anything garchomp: so sorry aggron thats your name right you see this axe this will kill you insantly but i will give you some finnal words so any finnal words aggron: come you come closer garchomp: ok fine garchomp got close enough to aggron for a kiss aggron though if he was going to die he might as well die with his first kiss aggron kissed garchomp right on the lips she jerked at first but then she dropped the axe the went into the kiss with more love and asked aggron for entrance to his mouth he didnt object she explored his mouth with her tougne and aggron did the same after the kiss she sat there for a moment garchomp: so you love me dont you huh well its your lucky day aggron i will let you live as long as you live with me deal aggron: deal! garchomp: ok deal let me unchain you and put my axe away as soon as the axe was gone and aggron was unchained garchomp started acting like a girl who was in love she reapetatly hugged aggron and talked to him aggron was happy he was glad he ran into her in the woods that night. 2 months later cubone and ninetales had there eggs and in two days mating season is coming and the eggs will hatch two days later cubone: pikachu wake up please honey! pikachu: ok ok im up now normaly a cubone would die when they give birth but since cubone is part of a rescue team and is consantly protected she would not die unless she was weak wich she was not it is rare when a cubone can see its mother alive as soon as the egg hatched it was a cubone he was so cute cubone dicided to call him joey joey was happy to see his mom he hugged her he was a mommy,s boy of course he liked his dad to ninetales egg hatched into a vulpix she named him jason as for aggron well who knows i guess we will find out when the saga continues.

the end?


End file.
